Ai No Sailor Senshi: Sailor Hetalia!
by Kuroi MoonKingdom
Summary: Usagi's telepoted into another world where everyone's a country!  LOL I mixed up Feliciano with Feliciana and Lovino with Lovina.  PLEASE DISREGUARD THIS!


Sailor Hetalia

_Usagi Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Eternity, In the name of the universe, she will punish you._

_Chapter 1_

_This isn't home..._

* * *

><p><em>"Usagi...Usagi, Usagi, Wake up." <em>A strange voice called to her from beyond the veil of sleep.

_"Who are you?" _Usagi asked.

_"WAKE UP!" _It screeched as the most horrible nightmare replayed in her unconscious mind.

"NOOOOO!" Usagi burst upright in her bed. A strange statue was sitting at the end of her bed. "Nani?"

"You shouldn't have done that." It said. ( BEN! D8)

In that instant, she felt a sense of both helplessness and doom, like she had never felt before.

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>"Wha?" Usagi said. She looked around to see three girls and her cat, Luna, looking at her.<p>

"Veee~! Monika, look! Moon Kingdom's awake!" The girl on her right said. She looked like Minako-chan only she had auburn hair and gold eyes.

"So she is. Feliciano, would mind getting your sister?" Monika said. Monika had bright blue eyes and hair the EXACT same color as Minako-chan, only she looked like Ami-chan!

"You got it, Boss!" Feliciano left the room, and Monika put out her hand as if to help Usagi up. Usagi took it and Monika pulled her onto her feet. Luna lept onto her shoulder.

"Phwee... Where am I?" Monika stared at her in disbelief."Who are you? And why did that Feliciano kid call me Moon Kingdom?" Even Luna look at her strange. Now that she looked at Luna, she realized that the cat sitting on Monika's shoulder wasn't Luna.

"How dare you call our sister a kid?" Makoto walked into the room with Feliciano. "You have some nerve Selena!"

"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed as she flew towards and wrapped her arms around the startled Makoto. " I was SO WORRIED! I don't know thesee people and I don't know where I am, Makoto-chan! Phweee!"

"Get off of me! Selena!" Usagi backed away from her. "My name is Lovino, not 'Mako-chan', who ever she is."

"PHWEE!" Usagi burst into tears. "I WANT MY MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi sobbed.

"Usako! Usako, what are you doing here!" Mamoru burst into the room with a girl similar to Rei.

"Mamo-chan! Where are we? Why am I here?" Usagi stayed still as Mamoru walked over to her. "Who are these people? Who's she?" Usagi pointed to the girl that he had entered with. Mamoru ignored her and picked her up. "Put me down and answer my questions!"

"I know this maybe confusing right now but eventually it will." And so he carried her out of the room and to a dorm like building. As Mamoru opened the door to a room inside the dorm building, she realized that Feliciano and Lovino had followed her and Mamo-chan. "This is your room, Usako. Feli-chan and Lovino will show you around and explain things. I have to go right now but I'll see you at dinner. 'K?"

"Okay." Usagi looked at the empty bed with a school uniform on it. She didn't reconize it at all. "Nani? What fuku does this school belong to?" Feliciano and Lovino sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds across the room. It was filled with pink stuff, while the top bunk was covered in black sheets. Usagi worked out that the top was probably Lovino's and the pink was Feliciano's.

"It's the uniform for our school. We figured you would know that, Selena." Lovino said. Apparently she couldn't stand Feliciano's pink stuff so she climbed onto the top one. "Just be glad your not Emily's territory. You'd have to scones and other crap food."

"Where did that come from, nee-chan? We're talking about Onee-sama's uniform and you just bursted that out." Feliciano said. Usagi looked from Feliciano to Lovino then back to Feliciano again. Lovino mutered something about 'Japanese crap'.

"Onee-sama? I'm your big sister? Nani?" Usagi was confused again. She sat down on the bed with the school uniform on it. She took a closer look over the room. She saw that there was a door leading to another room with bunks in it, a bathroom, and a trunk with a stuffed cat on it. "Who's trunk is that?"

"One question at a time! Mein Gott!" Monika was standing at the door of the other bunk room. "They can't answer 10 questions at a time! Give them time to explain, Usagi-chan!" Usagi looked at her in surprise. "Mamoru told me. Apparently we did a little bit of bad magic and brought you and Mamoru instead of Moon Kingdom and Father Time to our dimention sorry about that."

"Father Time? Mamoru? You're way off on that! Mamoru was 'The King of the Earth' in my world. The closest thing we had to 'Father Time' was Sailor Pluto." Usagi looked down. A bell off in the distance rang.

"Yay! Time for dinner!" Feliciano jumped up on her feet. "I wonder if their going to serve pasta?"

"You should change into that uniform before you leave for dinner, Usagi." Monika said. Usagi looked at her normal uniform.

"'K."

**15 MINUTES LATER THIS HAPPENED**

"Food!" And the eating like Goku ensued.

"How can she eat that much?" The girl that was with Mamoru earlier said. She was wearing a priestess uniform.

_Why can't I wear my normal clothes? She gets to wear that. Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform, I don't even like plaid!_ Usagi thought. (Note: She's wearing the Gakuen!Hetalia girl's uniform.)

"MONSTER! EVERYONE RUN!" The scream sounded over the boisterous chatter of the students/countries (Usagi didn't know which) Mamoru and the girl looked at each other. While Usagi took off her brooch, held it the air, and- Mamoru took her arm.

"You can't transform normally here. Say 'Moon Kingdom Power Up' instead." Mamoru said in a whisper.

"Right! Moon Kingdom Power UP!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 END<p>

* * *

><p>So how you like it? REVIEW!<p>

Kuroi MoonKingdom OUT! Peace!


End file.
